Inexpresiva
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ya no tiene expresión, después de que Félix le digiera esas crueles palabras. Bridgette dejó de sonreír, ya no pudo hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

— No, Bridgette, no —Repuso Félix por décima vez en el día— No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo, no me voy arrepentir, no voy a cambiar de parecer mañana, ni pasado —Adelantándose de lo que Bridgette iba a decir— Si por un milagro quiero salir contigo, obvio serás la primera en saberlo, como eso todavía no sucedió y dudo que vaya a suceder. No me molestes porque yo no te molesto. Y si no te quedo claro, no quiero salir contigo.

— Pero...

— No.

— Pero...

— No.

— ¡Félix!

— No.

— ¡Te gustara! Te doy mi palabra que es buena película —Insistió— Di que sí, dale Félix— Mostrándole las dos entradas del cine.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser así?

— ¿Así?

— ¡Así! —Señalándola completamente— Así de persistente.

— Bueno, no se logra las cosas sin la perseverancia.

— Pero tú no tienes límites. Te digo que no quiero estar suyo, que me molestas y seguís haciendo lo que haces.

Bridgette bajo la cabeza. Lentamente y tristemente. Después de unos segundos, sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Y esa sonrisa —Le dijo apuntándola— La odio ¿Cómo puedes sonreír después de lo que te dije? ¿Eres estúpida? Sonreír no hará que las cosas sean mejor, solo las ves mejor. Crees que irán mejor.

Se cruzó de brazos, ante la mirada fija de Bridgette.

— ¡Solo intento mirarlo de manera positiva! —Otra vez sonriendo— Tal vez mañana te vayas arrepentir.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer así? —Sonando molesto. Y lo estaba, también envidioso porque ella podía ser así libremente y el solo cuando tenía su disfraz puesto.

Ella no le contesto, solo seguía sonriendo.

Félix, resignado, negó sucesivamente hacia los dos costados. Hizo una expresión irritada y se dio la media vuelta. Sin notar como Bridgette bajo la cabeza. El empezó a caminar sin darse cuenta que cuando ella la alzo. No sonrió, no pudo hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Que le hiciste? —Gritó histéricamente en dirección de Félix. Este estaba llegando hacia la escuela. El susodicho al oír ese grito, giro su cuello y vio en esa dirección.

Era la amiga de Bridgette que iba a zancadas hacia el apuntándolo con el dedo de forma acusadora.

— ¿Que le hiciste a Bridgette?

Él suspiro. Teniendo un pensamiento sobre la aludida _¿Había llorado a final?_

— ¿Por qué crees que yo le hice algo? —Solo se limitó a decir.

— Porque eres el único que pudo hacerle algo —Poniendo sus manos en su cintura— Por tu culpa esta irreconocible— Y alzó su mano hacia su dirección— Esta rara, solo tienes que mirarla.

Félix solo pudo ver su espalda y Claude enfrente quien le estaba haciendo caras extrañas.

— Lo único raro que estoy viendo es a Claude —Dijo— Y si no tienes que decirme algo más, me voy a la escuela.

— ¡No! —Gritó agarrándolo del antebrazo— ¡No te vas hasta que la veas!— Y lo soltó— ¡Espérame! ¡No te muevas!

 _¿Es que olvidaba que iban a la misma escuela? ¿Que estaban en el mismo salón?_

Ignoro, aquello Félix y espero a que trajera a la aludida.

Al tenerla enfrente suyo. Se le quedó mirando sin encontrar nada extraño. Su amiga tenía puesta las manos en sus hombros.

— ¿No notas nada extraño? —Preguntó al fin, al ver que Félix no decía nada.

— La veo igual que siempre —Dijo simplemente sin molestarse en examinarla. Si seguían ahí afuera iban a llegar tarde. Siendo irónico ya que estaban a solo diez metros.

No obstante antes de que pudiera marcharse. Ella gritó.

— ¿Estas ciego? —Le preguntó— No sonreí y apenas habla —Espetó— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— No le hice nada —Gran mentira. Pero el no podía creer que lo había dicho la había puesto en ese estado. Siempre le decía todo tipo de palabras crueles, pero siempre seguía sonriendo— Seguramente está actuando.

— ¡Adelante! —Dijo— Pruébala.

Entonces Félix se acercó a ella, muy cerca. Pero nada, ni un sonrojo. Se alejó y con la punta de su dedo tocó su mejilla. Nada, ni una ligera expresión… nada.

Arqueó la ceja, extrañado, mirando a la chica.

— Si, esta extraña —Afirmó. Al segundo comenzó a alejarse de allí.

Al darse cuenta que se iba, ella empezó a seguirlo, pero al darse cuenta que Bridgette ni un paso dio. La tomó de la mano y le cuestionó: ¿A dónde vas?

— A la escuela ¿A dónde más? —Respondió apresurando sus pasos.

— ¡Has algo!

— ¿Para qué? —Cuestionó— Está bien como esta.

— Es imposible que este bien. Parece un robot, las emociones y sentimientos parece que se han ido —Espetó—Tu lo hiciste, tu arréglalo.

— ¿Que sugieres?

Al decir eso. Por fin pudo entrar al salón donde se sentó.

— ¡No sé! ¡Pasa tiempo con ella! ¡Invítala a salir!

— Me niego.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Hazte responsable de lo que hiciste.

— Ella se lo hizo sola.

— Por tu causa.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, intento concentrarse en la clase ignorando como la amiga de Bridgette le susurraba y le molestaba para que arregle el problema que aparentemente causo.

Y fue realmente molesto. Ella gritándole que es su culpa, que haga algo, que es su culpa unas doscientas veces más. Que tiene que hacerse responsable mientras un zombi (Bridgette) la acompañaba.

— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! —Exclamó ya no soportando su voz. Era mucho más irritable que la de Bridgette— Saldré con ella —Viendo ahora a la persona en cuestion— Saldré a ver esa película que dijiste.

Bridgette solo asintió. Sin ningún rastro de felicidad en el exterior y en todo el día ese fue el único gesto que vio Félix de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Había aceptado por dos razones. La primera para dejar de oír como Allegra lo molestaba y lo culpaba. La segunda porque en el estado que se encontraba Bridgette estaba lo suficiente seguro de que ella no lo iba a molestar.

Y fue así cuando fue al cine. Ella no habló en el camino y no habló en la fila para comprar gaseosas y palomitas.

 _"Perfecto"_

Decía Félix para sus adentro.

Se debería aclarar que no quería comprar nada de eso, pero creyó que ella haría una expresión de felicidad o algo.

 _"Y no porque, él, quería que este feliz ni nada por el estilo"_

Se decía cuando hacía algo amable como tomarla de la mano, que era estrictamente necesario sino quería dejarla perdida en el mar de gente, ya que al parecer se distraía con facilidad. Más de lo habitual, mucho más.

O él se le quedaba mirando su rostro esperando una reacción. Un rato largo, muy largo, pero Félix no sabría si le incomodaba, ya que ella seguía inexpresiva. Es más si hubiera un concurso de no reír, probablemente nunca se decidiría el ganador.

Lo que hacía Félix era porque no quería tener que salir de nuevo con ella. Quería solucionarlo hoy así se evitaba futuras salidas. Si, sus días de paz terminaran. Aunque a decir verdad prefería mas que lo moleste Bridgette que Allegra.

 **...**

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, viendo toda la película de forma silenciosa (como debe ser) En la mitad de la misma, Félix instintivamente puso sus manos en el tarro de palomitas. Al realizar esa acción, toco los dedos de Bridgette por accidente, los aparto de inmediato mientras se quedaba mirando su cara, esperando una reacción de su parte. Sin embargo por la oscuridad no pudo notar nada, pero igual creyó que no había nada que notar.

Y no se equivocó ella no hizo ninguna expresión.

Al salir, no dijeron nada y ahora a Félix, ese silencio, le empezó a molestar más si miraba el rostro inexpresivo de Bridgette.

— Estuvo buena la película —Admitió Félix poniendo fin al silencio— Tenias razón.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Siguió caminando y al salir del establecimiento, alzó la mano en señal de despedida y se dio la vuelta.

Sin embargo, antes de que retome la marcha por un camino completamente diferente al del Félix. La tomó del brazo, ella al sentirlo se dio la vuelta y vio la mano que se cernía en su muñeca para luego alzarlo a los ojos celestes del aludido.

Estaba sorprendida, pero no se le notaba.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó sin mostrar en el exterior ningún rastro de emoción. Confundido, él negó con la cabeza por lo que ha hecho.

No estaba seguro de porque lo hizo, pero antes de irse quería escuchar el sonido de su voz.

— Nada.

La soltó y se fue. Sintiendo un sabor agridulce en su boca.


	4. Chapter 4

Félix se sentía mal. Aún recordaba el sonido de su voz, claro y melodioso. Aún sentía esa opresión en su pecho y ese sabor agridulce en su boca. Y no fue por las palomitas que ni siquiera comió.

Pero cuando la escuchó hablar, deseó seguir escuchándola. Y eso estaba mal porque cada vez que ella hablaba deseaba que callara.

 _"¿Pasa algo?"_

Aun recordaba la pregunta y también su respuesta. Claro que pasaba algo, ella no hablaba, no sonreía. El mundo debía estar mal sino pasaba algo.

Y la verdad se sentía realmente culpable. Tenía que solucionarlo.

 **...**

— Bridgette ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar algo? —Preguntó Félix con un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada de ella. Estuvo segundos así, hasta que Bridgette se dignó hablar.

— Me gustaría —Contestó.

Ese "Me gustaría" declaraba que estaba emocionada, pero cuando la miro no había rastro de emoción en su rostro y menos en su voz.

 **...**

Al llegar hacia el lugar. Se sentaron y pidieron sus órdenes.

— ¿Te gusta este lugar? —Preguntó. Ella solo asintió.

Y él se dio cuenta que las preguntas que generalmente eran de _"Si"_ o _"No"_ , asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Al preguntar eso, no podía creer que de los dos sea él que hablara más. De verdad que el mundo estaba patas arribas. Esa pregunta hasta parecía que le interesaba ella…

 _"¿Le interesaba?"_

Esa interrogante que fue generada por su inconsciente, le sorprendió a sí mismo. Sin embargo antes de que un posible analice fuese emitido. Este fue interrumpido por la contestación de la aludida.

— Celeste —Respondió sin vacilación mirando sus ojos. Él se paralizo, sintiendo un calor abrasar su cuerpo.

 _"¿Se refería a sus ojos?"_

Su corazón latió alocado, sin saber porque. Bridgette antes le decía muchas cosas que daban sentido que él le gustaba, pero nunca su corazón había latido de esa manera.

Se llevó la taza a su boca y tomó el té, tratando de ignorar los golpeteos incesantes de su corazón. Al terminarlo, ya sin hablar más y pagar sus órdenes, se retiraron del lugar.

— Mañana ¿Quieres salir de nuevo?

Félix aun no podía creer que la estaba invitando a salir, pero si quería arreglarlo tenía que hacerlo, además de que por raro que parezca disfrutaba de su compañía mucho más de lo podía esperar.

 _"¿Es por eso nada más?"_

Su mente se cuestionó. Ella asintió y el afirmo también en su cabeza. No obstante cuando se iba a ir, Félix sintió un dolor de decepción al saber que no podría escuchar su voz. Él quería oír su voz.

— Me encantaría, Félix.

Añadió antes de marcharse completamente fue tan monótonamente como siempre, pero el susodicho en ese instante tuvo una sensación en su pecho que con Ladybug solo ha sentido.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicidad eso es lo que había sentido. Por ella, solo por ella. Y siguió sintiéndola aun cuando veía su espalda y ella se marchaba, tan tranquila.

 **...**

Los días pasaron y Félix salía con Bridgette.

Si, por increíble que parezca estaban saliendo. Félix decía que era para que sea como era antes aun si las insinuaciones de Allegra decían que era por algo más.

— Esto es para arreglarla. Tu dijiste que lo haga ¡Bien! lo estoy haciendo —Se defendería como siempre, aun cuando ya sus razones eran volubles.

Porque cuando la veía. Lo único que quería era verla sonreír como antes, hablar bueno no como antes. Hablaba mucho, pero quería escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Y no solo para que esté tranquila su conciencia. Sino porque lo anhelaba y su corazón lo esperaba.

 **...**

También quería besarla. Cuando veía esos labios que apenas se movían. Eso quería, quería hacerlos mover y sobretodo que pronuncien su nombre, otra vez. Y muchas veces como hacía antes.

Si, le gustaba Bridgette. Eso era de locos, pero que ella quede sin expresión también lo era y no por eso todos lo estaban cuestionando.

Luego de una cita porque eso era, aunque nadie lo confirmaba. La besó, buscó sus labios y los unió con los suyos. Ella apenas lo movió por no decir que no lo hizo.

Cuando se separó la miro. Estaba impasible como siempre, sin sonrojos, sin latidos acelerados. Diferente de como él estaba. Y principalmente no había sonrisas. Félix sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado porque el creyó esperanzado que luego de ese beso. Volvería a ser como antes, pero no lo hizo. Seguía igual.

Y lo peor es que sentía que iba a seguir así siempre.

— ¿Por qué no sonreís? —Le cuestionó Félix molesto.

Ella no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando con esos ojos azules que eran tan expresivos. Lo seguían siendo, pero Félix no veía nada. Sin esperar que diga ni una palabra. Se fue.

Molesto, avergonzado. Emociones que parece que Bridgette jamás volverá a sentir.

La aludida lo miro marcharse con esa pregunta formulada aun latente en su mente.

 _"¿Por qué no sonreís?"_

Esa pregunta que sus padres habían hecho, sus amigos, Tikki y ella misma cuando se veía en el reflejo. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y con las puntas de sus dedos, estiro los dos costados de la comisura de sus labios.

Fingiendo una sonrisa, porque aunque ella sonriera en su interior, saltaría, bailaría, se sonrojaría, moriría, reviviría. Esas emociones, esos sentimientos no podrían mostrarlo al exterior. No importa cuanto intente.

No puede sonreír.


	6. Chapter 6

Por eso no hablaba, o al menos se limitaba a hacerlo. Porque cada vez que lo hacía sino sonreía, no se sentía ella misma, pero no podía hacerlo. Tampoco llorar, reír. Sentía como si sus emociones, sentimientos habían sido apagados. Como si fuera un robot.

No podía y cada vez que lo intentaba venia el recuerdo de las palabras de Félix. Un dolor sentía en su interior, pero por más que intentara no se reflejaba en el exterior.

Nada podía demostrar. Lo mismo pasó cuando Félix la besó, ella, interiormente se sintió en las nubes. Pero en el exterior mostraba que sus pies estaban clavados en la tierra.

Y lo peor es que sentía que solo la beso para eliminar el arrepentimiento que sentía por ponerla en ese estado. Ella sabía que estaba arrepentido y se sentía culpable. Lo notaba cuando la miraba fijamente en busca de una emoción o cuando ella miraba su cara y notaba sus ojeras.

 _¡Estoy triste! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Estoy enojada! ¡Estoy asustada!_

Podía decirlo, pero no podía expresarlo.

Hasta podía ver una araña en su hombro y parecer como si no le importara. Sin embargo en su interior estaria gritando a los cuatro vientos y chocándose con cristales invisibles; Unos cristales que Bridgette sentía que en realidad existían, al menos en su mente porque esta misma estaba encerrada, ya que aun cuando Félix estaba a su lado, él estaba detrás del cristal. El podría apoyar su mano sobre la suya pero ella no podría sentir su tacto.

Al menos en su corazón, le aliviaba creer que solo Félix podía romper ese cristal.

 **...**

— ¿No la vas a invitar a salir? —Preguntó Allegra al ver que hace días, Félix no la invitaba a algún lugar. Estaban en el recreo, Bridgette no estaba con ella.

— Me rendí, no hay solución.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estoy segura que puedes hacer algo —Repuso sin ninguna duda— Estoy segura que eres el único que puede hacerlo.

— No —Al darse la vuelta para alejarse de ella. Vio como Bridgette se encontraba a pasos de ellos.

 _¿Habría escuchado?_

Al ver que no había expresión en su rostro. Supo que era imposible descifrarlo y se fue. Bridgette ignoro los llamados de su amiga preocupada y siguió caminando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Quería correr pero no podía, sus piernas no querían.

Se metió al baño y se miró en el espejo. Y siguió viendo lo que hace como dos semanas veía. Su rostro sin expresión, un rostro que sentía que iba a tener por siempre.

Félix se había rendido con ella. El único que hacia latir su corazón rápidamente. El único que sentía que podía hacerla sonreír. El único que la podía salvar de lo que su mente construyo. De la barrera que formo.

Pero, ya no podía salvarla Félix. La había dejado por su cuenta. Entonces mirándose su reflejo, hizo lo que habitualmente hacia cuando estaba sola. Se llevó las manos a su cara, restregándosela en su piel, intentando mover sus músculos faciales...

Intentando sonreír.


	7. Chapter 7

No era que Félix no quería salvarla, pero sentía que no podía. Creía que no podía. La arrincono, él la puso en ese estado. Él debería solucionarlo, pero...

No importara que hiciera. Ella no sonríe.

Y le dolía verla así. Inexpresiva.

Era como verse en un espejo. Él no quería eso, cuando le dijo esas cosas no tuvo planeado que se convirtiera en su copia. Simplemente sentía envidia de que ella pudiera ser así naturalmente, no como él. Que para ser así tenía que usar un disfraz.

...

Pasado dos días. Bridgette mientras caminaba distraída por la vereda. No noto como una señora elegante iba caminando apresuradamente con un café en su mano.

Ese, que cuando Bridgette chocó contra ella se derramo sobre la ropa de la mujer.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó rápidamente. La mujer le mando una mirada fría— Lo siento —Volvió a repetir.

— ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esto? —Le preguntó mirándola de forma asesina apuntado su ropa ahora manchada— Seguramente en tu corta vida no has visto esa gran cantidad de dinero y dime ¿Cómo lo vas a solucionar?

— Lo siento —Repitió intentando que la mujer lo perdone— Yo... —Empezó para decirle que le iba a dar el coste de la tintorería.

— ¿Crees que un "lo siento" solucionara esto? —Le preguntó para mirar la mancha y luego a ella— Y menos con tu perdón que suena tan falso.

Ella se sorprendió internamente. Sin embargo ninguna expresión mostro en el exterior, sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra mas que un "lo siento" susurrado contra sus labios.

— ¡Agh! Eres tan falsa, no te voy a perdonar por una cosa así —Repuso— Pídeme perdón de rodillas— Le dijo apuntándole el suelo donde se encontraban sus pies— Si haces eso, olvidare esto.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer lo que dice. Félix se puso enfrente suyo deteniendo su acción, el cual había visto y escuchado desde casi el principio de la disputa.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Dirigiéndose a la mujer.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Félix Agreste, el hijo del diseñador de su vestido —Ella se sorprendió quedándose callada por la impresión— Le pagare la cuenta de la tintorería de su vestido así que luego mándamela— Le tendió una tarjeta— Así que le pido que se retire.

Ella se fue sin saber que decir. Nerviosa y muy avergonzada ante la mirada tan fría que le había mandado. Después de todo era el hijo de su diseñador favorito.

Cuando Félix se dio la vuelta, vio a Bridgette aun repitiendo disculpas en voz muy baja. Este sintió un dolor en su corazón. El presencio todo lo que había pasado. Dándose cuenta de que para ella era muy difícil no poder expresarse. Él sabía lo tan expresiva que era antes.

— Lo siento —Seguía repitiendo de forma monótona sin ninguna nota de sentimiento.

Sonaba falso. Irreal.

Félix no pudo verla más en ese estado que la abrazo. Ocultando la cara de ella en su pecho.

— Yo lo siento —Se disculpó— No tienes que disculparte más, no hiciste nada malo... —Tragó saliva— Yo fui el único que hice todo mal. No debí haberte dicho que odiaba tu sonrisa. No la odio —Confesó— Solo sentía envidia de lo tan expresiva que eres porque cuando te veo. Veo lo que no soy.

Después de eso. Félix fue el que se disculpó una y otra vez, hasta que sintió algo mojado en su pecho.

 _¿Mojado?_

Se preguntó e inmediatamente aparto a Bridgette de su pecho. Tomándola de los hombros y viendo como su rostro inexpresivo estaba lleno de lágrimas.

— ¿E-estas llorando? —Musitó incrédulo.

Al oír eso. Bridgette se llevó las manos a su cara como si no lo pudiera creer. Hasta que tocó sus lágrimas y alzó la mirada a Félix. No había expresión, pero Félix creyó ver un deje de sorpresa, al menos en su mirada.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellos se siguieron mirando sin decir ni una palabra. Félix aun seguía con las manos puestas en los hombros de Bridgette. Hasta que luego de unos minutos, se dirigieron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca, comenzando a observar su alrededor.

Algunas veces, él, la miraba de reojo. Intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que muestre alguna reacción. Pero no veía nada. Las lágrimas se habían detenido volviendo su cara sin expresión, aunque había algo de tristeza emanando de ella.

— Me tengo que ir —Declaró Bridgette.

En realidad no tenia que hacer nada de especial y tampoco era incomodo el silencio ni estar con Félix, pero luego de lo sucedido lo que mas quería era verse en un espejo.

Félix asintió y ella se levantó sin dirigir la mirada. Luego giro su cuello. Y dijo: Gracias

Él la miro marcharse sin decir nada y sobretodo sin tener deseos de detenerla. Ahora era diferente: Tenía esperanza.

 _Si había llorado, también podía sonreír._

Bridgette también había creído lo mismo, pero cuando se miró en el espejo. No pudo ver una sonrisa ni tampoco un intento. Su rostro estaba impasible, aunque sus labios estaban un poco curvados hacia abajo.

— ¡Vas a ver que podrás sonreír! —Le alentó su Kwami. Ella quiso creer esas palabras.

Eso le recordó su vida de heroína. Una que aun si no sonríe. No resultaba problemático, ya que siempre estaban peleando para que su compañero note bien sus expresiones faciales. Además Chat Noir tampoco se había dado cuenta en los breves momentos de tranquilidad antes de partir hacia sus respectivos hogares. Seguramente porque cuando veía a Chat Noir no era de sonreír tanto. Solo contestaba con un "no" a sus peticiones y se podía ir.

Volvió a intentar a sonreír mientras se miraba en el espejo.

— Eso espero —Al rato dijo aun viendo el reflejo de su cara inexpresiva.

 **...**

 _¿Cómo hago para que sonría?_

Se preguntaba Félix en su habitación mientras veía por la ventana. Su Kwami estaba por ahí devorando un queso. Él sabía que no podía hacerlo con contar chistes o lo que sea. Claude ya intentado algo parecido y no hubo ningún resultado.

Además de que no estaba muy familiarizado con el humor, al menos cuando era Félix porque cuando era Chat Noir podía contar los chites y hacer las bromas más ridículas y graciosas que seguro nunca han escuchado.

 _¡Eso era!_

Si, Félix era un desastre en hacer reír a las personas, pero cuando era Chat Noir era todo un maestro o al menos eso es lo que creía el.

— ¡Plagg transfórmame!

Mientras tanto sentía como el traje se adhería a su cuerpo. Se dijo a sí mismo: ¡Es hora de hacerle una visita!

Y partió rumbo hacia su hogar.


	9. Chapter 9

Bridgette se sorprendió. Sin embargo no se le notaba, viendo a Chat Noir en su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aqui? —Le preguntó sin apartar su mirada de él.

— Vengo ayudarte.

Si pudiera, ella, hubiera alzado la ceja por lo que escuchó.

— ¿En qué?

— Bueno me he enterado de que no puedes sonreír —Comentó— Así que entro yo. Te ayudare soy un experto en las materia de risa.

Si sería capaz Bridgette de fruncir el ceño lo hubiera hecho. Solo se dedicó a cruzar los brazos que era una mala combinación a su cara inexpresiva.

— Vete —Solo dijo. Al ver que no le obedecía. Le apunto en dirección hacia la ventana y le repitió la orden.

— Pero... —Empezó con las orejas caídas por el rechazo— Vengo a ayudarte.

Bridgette cerró los ojos. Al segundo los abrió y vio como el gato tenía toda la buena intención. Le dio lastima y suspiró...

— ¡Bien! —Dijo— Pero en cinco minutos no hay ningún cambio te vas.

Él asintió aceptando.

 **...**

Había pasado diez minutos y el gato no se iba...

 _"La última, la última..." "Déjame intentarlo una vez más"_

Esas eran sus palabras. Y Bridgette solo quería cortarle la lengua.

— Eso me dijiste hace media hora —Replicó ya cansada.

 _"Una vez más"_

Rogaba para comenzar de nuevo con sus pésimos y molestos chistes.

— ¡Vete Chat! —Gritó a todo pulmón apuntándole con el dedo la ventana. Frunciendo el ceño.

 _¿Frunciendo el ceño?_

Se preguntó el felino al ver que en su adorable cara se formaba unas arrugas en la frente.

— ¿Estas enojada? —Pregunto cautelosamente el héroe.

— Claro que estoy enojada, me dijiste que si no funcionaba te ibas. ¡Y eso fue hace media hora! Sé que lo estás haciendo con buena intención, pero deja de intentarlo. No puedo sonreír.

— Pero puedes fruncir el ceño —Añadió el héroe.

— No, eso tampoco...

Añadió con el ceño fruncido al ver que estaba diciendo una tontería. En ese ínterin Chat Noir se apresuró y tomo un espejo de mano. Poniéndoselo en frente de la aludida.

— ¡Mira!

Bridgette miró y se sorprendió de lo que veía. Tomó el espejo entre sus manos sin poder creerlo, aunque Chat Noir solo podía ver un ceño fruncido. Creyó notar como los ojos de ella brillaban maravillada por lo que mostraba su reflejo. Por eso el minino se fue de ahí sin decir nada. Sí, no era lo que había esperado lograr, pero algo era algo.

Y lo más importante de todo. Es que de a poco las emociones de Bridgette salían a la luz.


	10. Chapter 10

— No lo entiendo —Decía Bridgette por tercera vez aún viéndose en el espejo— De verdad, Tikki no lo entiendo —Expresó— Se usa mucho más músculos faciales cuando fruncís el ceño que cuando sonreís... ¿Entonces por qué no puedo sonreír?

— Bueno, lo tuyo es psicológico... eso está dentro de tu mente —Dijo Tikki.

— ¡Quiero sonreír! y ahora que puedo enojarme no quiero parecer una cascarrabias —Repuso haciendo un mohín muy imperceptible. Sintiendo que solo faltaba poco para romper ese "cristal"

— También podes estar triste —Agregó Tikki. Ella asintió.

Al rato exhalo un suspiro.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para sonreír? —Le pregunto a su Kwami.

Ella la miró y repuso: ¡Félix!

Bridgette negó con la cabeza resignadamente.

— No quiero molestarlo —Espetó— ¿No hay otra persona? ¿No hay alguien que me ayude?

Pensó en sus amigos, pero ellos lo habían intentado y no funcionó. No quería preocuparles, no quería darle esperanzas de algo que puede no resultar, con sus padres era el mismo motivo. Estaba Chat Noir, pero dudaba que pudiera hacer otra cosa que molestarla.

Se puso una mano en su barbilla y al rato se levantó de golpe— ¡El maestro Fu me podría ayudar! —Exclamó sin poder creer como no le pidió ayuda en un principio— ¿Crees que es buena idea?

— Podría funcionar. No pierdes nada por intentar.

Bridgette asintió. Sintiéndose y mostrándose feliz, al menos en su interior.

 **...**

— ¿Así que no puedes sonreír? —Preguntó el Maestro Fu examinando a Bridgette con la mirada mientras bebía su te como respuesta ella asintió— Pero puedes enojarte y deprimirte— De nuevo ella hizo ese gesto y él tomó todo el contenido de su taza.

El anciano dejo su taza vacía sobre la mesa sin aparta la mirada de la muchacha.

— No puedo hacer nada —Ella se entristeció aunque su cara no mostraba una _gran_ reacción de tristeza— Solo tú puedes cambiar tu situación.

Unió sus manos y continúo con su explicación.

— Luego de todo lo que me contaste he llegado a una suposición, mostraste tu enojo cuando realmente te molestaste. Lloraste cuando estuviste aliviada —Hizo un pausa— No siempre aparece como dolor, el llanto, también es una forma de desahogarse.

Se paró colocando las dos manos detrás de su espalda.

— Entonces si es correcta mi suposición. Sonreirás cuando algo o alguien realmente te hagan feliz.

En ese instante se le vino la imagen de Félix a su mente.

— ¿Tienes algo? o ¿A alguien que te haga realmente feliz?

— Si —Admitió.

— ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Ve tras eso!

— P-pero no quiero molestarlo, él ya no quiere ayudarme —Hizó un pausa— No quiero depender de él.

— La felicidad depende de ti —Repuso el anciano— De buscarla, de crearla. Tú decides —La miró esbozando una sonrisa suave— Si él te hace feliz ¿Qué culpa tienes tú? No depende de él. Tú lo incluís.

Ella se paró. Un poco indecisa.

— Gracias.

Dijo antes de marcharse. Primero caminó, pero luego se echó a correr en busca de Félix.

Porque Félix la hace feliz y ella quería ser feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

— Félix —Nombró cuando lo vio a un metro suyo. Su corazón latió. Su cara no se sonrojo aunque estaba roja por todo lo que había corrido.

— Bridgette... ¿Qué haces aqui?

Esa era una pregunta estúpida y él lo sabía, pero no creía que la vería aun si se tratara de que el lugar de reunión sea el parque.

— Te quería ver —Contestó ocasionando que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en la mejillas del muchacho.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó inmediatamente intentando hacer desaparecer el rubor de su rostro.

— Me haces feliz.

Esas palabras provocaron que hasta su cuello y sus orejas adquirieran un color rosado.

— Alguien me dijo que sonreiré cuando algo o alguien realmente me haga feliz —Dijo— Tú me haces feliz —Espetó con su cara inexpresiva— No sé cuándo sonreiré, pero si estas a mi lado... —Tragó saliva— Creo que puedo llegar a sonreír. Por eso... ¿Te quedarías a mi lado?

Félix se quedó estático con su corazón que martillaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

— Sé que soy molesta y a-además t-tu tu ¡Me gustas! —Confesó— Pero no tienes por qué corresponder mis sentimientos. Tampoco te estoy obligando ni quiero que creas que esto debes hacerlo como una obligación o sentirte culpable con el hecho de creerte responsable —Se explicó ante su silencio— Puedes rechazarme...

— No.

Bridgette miró hacia abajo. A sus pies emitiendo un aire triste. Félix sintió una punzada en su pecho al verla así.

— No, no te estoy rechazando, puedes quedarte a mi lado —Refutó— Quiero que te quedes a mi lado— Ante eso dicho, Bridgette sintió un ardor en sus mejillas.

Félix carraspeó. Y continuó hablando.

— Yo no te dije todo aquella vez —Ella clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos, prestándole toda su atención. Él en cambio evitaba mirarla por la vergüenza —Te dije que no odiaba tu sonrisa que era envidia. Bueno, eso es cierto, pero nunca te dije que me gusta tu sonrisa y últimamente es lo que más anhelo ver.

Bridgette notó como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

— Tampoco te dije que cuando dejaste de ser tú. Solo deseaba que volvieras a ser la de antes. Un poco menos habladora y efusiva, pero si la alegre que me persigue a todas partes.

Ella sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas coloradas _¿Estaba escuchando lo que creía que escuchaba?_ Sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder _¿Estarían rojas?_

— Tampoco te dije que me gustas... —Y ahora la miro viendo como ella lloraba— Que te amo.

Por esas palabas que hicieron palpitar con fuerza su corazón. Sintió que el "cristal" que su mente había formado, se había hecho añicos. Entretanto, él, se acercó limpiando sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, a la inmóvil Bridgette que quedo producto por la sorpresa.

— No es por obligación ni por culpa. Al menos no la mayor parte, solo... solo —Haciéndose difícil expresarse de esa forma. Admitir todo aquello— Quiero verte sonreír, quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa de vuelta en tu cara.

Al terminar de decir eso. Se acercó y la beso.

Bridgette siguió estática, pero como la otra vez no se quedó quieta, con un leve temblor por los nervios porque sentía que en cualquier momento podía despertar. Empezó a mover sus labios, se fundió, le correspondió. Deslizando sus manos por su cabello profundizándolo.

Al separarse. Bridgette sonrió, mostrando sus dientes, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. A Félix por lo que estaba presenciando le empezó a picar los ojos, sonrió levemente y llevo sus dos manos al rostro de ella. Acunó el mismo y sin necesidad de palabras.

Los dos eran felices.

 _Y lo seguirán siendo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fin]**

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Espero que a pesar de que fuera breve les haya gustado esta mini-historia. Por mi parte no quería alargar las cosas ni meterle "relleno" aunque me hubiera gustado haber actualizado más rápido como el fic "Etapas" creo que fue el único y lo más seguro que va a seguir siéndolo que actualice como dios manda jajaja

Muchas pero muchas gracias por los reviews, además de que para mí y creo que muchos concuerdan de que son el alimento del escritor. Obvio los favs y follows tambien. Jajaja por ustedes me estoy poniendo gorda…

Y si están leyendo "¿Gay?" Falta poco para llegar al final. No estoy segura si el siguiente será el último o el anteúltimo. Tampoco si publicare hoy o mañana pero muy pronto van a tener un nuevo capítulo.

Por cierto. Si se acuerdan del fic "Mala suerte" muy pronto comenzare de nuevo las actualizaciones. Igual por esta semana lo dudo porque comienzan de nuevo las pruebas ¿Pero quién sabe? Tal vez haga un espacio.

¡Recen para que no me pierda en el camino de la pereza y para que no me una al club de los escritores que no actualizan!

¡Si! ¡Hay un club! ¡Dan pizza gratis!

Jaja no sé qué estoy diciendo.

Bye bye

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
